


A Way Out

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Mae's attempts to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way Out

"Mae... this can't keep happening..."

"He married me... I belong to him."

The responce to these words was quick and quiet, Mel finally snapping fully. She had spent years convincing Mae to take a risk and leave her husband and now she seemed to be trying to backtrack. She had pushed past Mae, moving toward Mae's husband, she would finish this, once and for all. The man had clearly already changed his will to suit both himself and Mae, keeping her trapped until he died. He was reading quietly for once and, without thinking twice Mel had moved to bring a heavy rolling-pin down onto the man's head.


End file.
